Wounds Heal
by RyokoYuuki
Summary: Kurtbastian. Warnings: M/M. Slash. Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy, Character death. Kurt leaves behind his life at McKinley for a new one at Dalton, everyone is pleased to have him back except for Sebastian- until Sebastian is in need of Kurt's help and perhaps he isn't the only one in need of a little help. Learn to love, love to learn to live again.
1. Prologue

**:: Prologue :: **

Kurt sighed softly. Sebastian stood a few inches taller than Kurt, he was gripping both hands onto his shirt holding him there. His face covered in desperation. Kurt lifted his hands, outlining his face. Softly caressing his cheekbones down to his lips and then through his hair.

"You weren't supposed to fall in love with me." He found himself whispering into his ear. His eyes swelled and he could feel the tears forming.

Sebastian went to object but Kurt quickly hushed him placing a small kiss on the other man's lips. Kurt pulled Sebastian's hands off his shirt turning away quickly.

"I need to go home-"

Sebastian was in shock, what had he done wrong? They had been so perfect the last few weeks.

"Kurt, I don't understand? I lo-"

"No! Sebastian!" his voice softened, "please take me home."

Sebastian was feeling furious, he grabbed Kurt by the wrist pulling him closer to look at him- his grip loosened. Kurt's eyes were red and puffy, tears streamed down his face. He looked heartbroken.

"Baby- please tell me what's wrong?" Sebastian's anger gone, he pulled Kurt closer holding him tight. He kissed into his neck. "Please," he whispered.

Kurt was shaking, "just take me home."

Sebastian felt empty, defeated. He nodded. What else could he do? He grasped for Kurt's hand, their fingers brushing—almost interlocking—and then nothing. Kurt had pulled his hand away and out of his reach. His heart shattered. Kurt opened his door and got into Sebastian's car, not once looking at Sebastian.

The trip was in silence and Sebastian drove a little slower than normal. He felt in a daze. He didn't know for how long he was driving until Kurt spoke barely over a whisper.

"Seb... I'm sick."

* * *

Hey guys, this is my first time posting an M/M story on here. I've become very fond of this pairing so much so that I decided to write a little something something. So I hope you enjoy it and I plan to post the next chapter within the next couple of weeks.

Oh! and this is only the prologue so expect much longer chapters than this! Let me know what you think - _reviews _are very much appreciated!


	2. Dalton

Hey guys, hoping that you're all still sticking with this... I believe I said a couple of weeks and I think it has turned into three or four weeks... Sorry! Exciting news, I have the most awesome Beta: Farfollow. Please check out her stuff and show your love and support!

I just wanted to give a shout out to The Little Geeky Piano Girl, your review is correct in that the movie is what inspired this story... more or less... my girlfriend and I are heavily into Kurtbastian now and we were reading a fanfiction where Sebastian gets sick but everything is all happy and Blaine saves the day... yadayadayada... overall it was a good fiction but I wanted a little more gut wrenching sadness so somehow or another we started talking about _A Walk To Remember_ and decided that we needed this in our lives.

Any questions or comments, critiques or reviews are much appreciated!

* * *

**:: Chapter One :: Dalton ::**

Kurt gazed dimly at his appearance in the vanity mirror, adjusting his tie accordingly. He hadn't worn the dark blue blazer in a long while and his lips were tugged into a disappointing frown as he realized that the once form-fitting jacket was now loose and baggy. Had he really let himself lose that much weight?

When he heard his father call for him, he shook his head with a sigh and took one last look in the mirror. He plastered a smile onto his face before he left the safety of the solitary that the bathroom provided him with. Time to face the world.

"Here goes nothing." He had to remember to smile. Smiles were his best defense to ward off prying eyes and they would be his best offensive move to make others feel more at ease around him.  
The drive was quiet for the most part, that wonderful awkward silence after Finn had been dropped off at McKinley. "Do you want me to come in with you?" Burt asked suddenly. His worry was as subtle as an elephant in a kitchen.

"Dad." Kurt answered shaking his head. Burt nodded sheepishly in response, choosing to let silence reign once again while he racked his brain for what to say. As they pulled up to the school Kurt felt a small genuine smile press his lips as nostalgia rushed through him. The building was filled with so many good memories. Then his smile turned bitter and rueful as he remembered Blaine.  
He shook his head, pushing down the surge of emotions that threatened to take over and grabbed his book bag.

"Kurt," Burt called out before Kurt could shut the door, making his son pause, "don't do anything too exhilarating you know what-"

"I wont." Kurt cut him off while trying to offer a confident smile.

"Carole will pick you up after school, call her and let her know what time during a break or something." Burt continued, looking as if he wanted to say more.

Kurt nodded, "Everything will be fine dad, I'll see you in a few hours." He offered a smile, trying to assure Burt as best he could.

"Alright. I love you have a good day." Burt paused for a moment, "Call me if you need anything."

"Love you too dad." Kurt closed the door behind him and slung the bag over his shoulder.

Burt Hummel had been extremely busy since elections were nearing but he had never put anything before his family. His father had always done his best to be there for him when needed, yet what he really wanted now was a little space. He needed independence.

Kurt bit his lip nervously as he entered the office of Dalton Academy, making his way down the familiar empty hallways towards the office. The principal was there at the door, waiting to meet him at the entrance.

"We're glad to have you back Kurt, your parents explained your circumstances and I already let all of your professors know. We all hope that you enjoy the rest of your senior year with us." The principal shook his hand with a practiced stiff grin on his face.

"Thank you, shall I grab my schedule from the counselor's office?" Kurt asked.

The principal nodded, "Yes, go right on ahead." He moved out-of-the-way and checked his watch, silently excusing himself to attend another appointment.

After Kurt had gotten his schedule he made his way to his first class and stood outside the door with apprehension for a moment. All attention would be on him once he turned that knob, so he composed himself. He ran a hand through his hair before he took the plunge.

When he entered, all eyes of the class looked up to see who was walking in late. Upon his entry many of the students had smiles of recognition, a few of confusion and some who plainly didn't care. Kurt nodded to the professor, plastering a smile on his face for him and the class at his introduction, "A few of you may remember Mr. Hummel. He has come back to Dalton to finish up his la- senior year." The professor welcomed him and quickly showed him to where he would be sitting, trying to gloss over his verbal stumble.

Most of the day seemed to go pretty quickly for Kurt, he paid attention during class and focused on the work feeling rather grateful for the easy distraction. When they were let out for lunch, he found an empty nearby table to spend his time and munch his lunch. He frowned upon opening a small note he found inside of his pack and promptly crumpled it, throwing it back inside to ignore.

"Hey Kurt," a familiar voice echoed, finding a place next to him as the dark-haired boy plopped down next to him.

Kurt recognized the voice immediately, "Trent? How are you?" Smile, remember to smile.

"What are you doing back at Dalton man? We've missed you." Jeff asked, having followed Trent and taking up another open seat next to Kurt.

"Jeff it's good to see you-" As soon as Kurt was about to welcome Jeff more and more of the Warblers seemed to crowd him. Each of them welcoming him in their own way. Kurt wasn't able to speak, which was actually refreshing he was enjoying listening to them, letting them catch up on a parts of their lives that he missed. Kurt hadn't felt this happy or among friends since he left McKinley. Well, that was until _he_ joined in the conversation. He felt normal, not being handled with care or tip toed around.

"Ah, the Princess graces us with her presence." Sebastian Smythe knew had to make an entrance and if his spotlight was being taken he would take it back. The Warblers opened an entrance for Sebastian to allow him into their circle.

"Nice to see you too, Sebastian." Kurt allowed his genuine grin to be replaced with a sour, flat look as he folded his arms staring up at Sebastian from where he was sitting. Kurt had hoped to avoid Sebastian, along with all the taunts that were to come if they did end up running into each other, at least for the first day but word had traveled fast.

"Where is the Hobbit? Did he finally leave you for someone who doesn't resemble a woman?" Sebastian questioned mockingly, craving the good verbal fight he knew the other man was capable of. He was going to have a field day today. Of course Sebastian would bring up the source of his misery. Blaine. He wasn't able to say that name.

"He's still at McKinley," Kurt said calmly, turning to ignore his antagonist to pick up his trash, "I'll see you guys later." He forced a dismissive smile at the surrounding Warblers before throwing away his trash and heading towards the exit. He didn't trust himself not to say anything else without exploding, he needed to leave. He had to get away.

Sebastian felt his mouth drop, utterly confused and baffled. Why wasn't Kurt responding? How could he not respond? Where was the fight? Realizing he looked like a gaping fish, he snapped his mouth closed and jogged after with intent in his eyes.

"Hey, Gay face." He pulled on Kurt's slender arm enough to whip the boy around, he seemed smaller underneath the jacket but that was a fleeting thought that evaporated at the sight before him.  
Kurt's eyes were heavily rimmed with red, puffy and sporting tears in the corners.

"What is it?" Kurt nearly choked with the anger and pain blazing effectively slapping the snarky remarks from Sebastian's mind, "My day was going perfectly well until you decided to show up!" Kurt felt his voice was cracking. The subject before was still too new. The wounds still too fresh.

Sebastian didn't know what to do. Snarky remarks, verbal stabs and exchanged insults were what he expected. He wasn't prepared for this! He felt his chest sink and a pang of pain. He actually felt bad, and he was completely in foreign territory.

Kurt however was oblivious to Sebastian's inner turmoil. The wave of emotions that thrummed through him were exactly the ones he had pushed down and been keeping a lid on for days now onlyto be undone completely by the asshole before him. They had never gotten along; Sebastian was a shameless bully and rode Kurt's nerves to nothing. There was nothing good between them, and his anger blinded his rationality so much he didn't even notice the black spots in his vision or fuzzy lines on the edge of his vision that were not caused by the tears.

"If you have nothing further to say then I -" He couldn't finish his sentence as dizziness overtook him, his hands instinctively reaching out to anything stable to steady himself since the room was spinning around him.

"Hey!" Sebastian exclaimed, not only surprised at Kurt falling towards him but also at his natural response of grabbing and holding the other boy up, "Kurt!" Again, he faintly noticed how thin Kurt felt underneath his blazer. He hadn't always been this petite, had he?

Automatically Kurt latched onto Sebastian with the only thought of keeping himself up, before his brain caught up with exactly who he was grabbing at which he immediately and irrationally pushed Sebastian away. If he was going to black out or faint, he'd be damned before he would do it in the arms of the one who had flung open the flood doors and caused this whole damn thing. And his bum hit the unforgiving floor rather hard thanks to gravity. The only good thing was that hitting the floor had stalled the room from spinning. The cold floor had a cooling effect on him, his blind anger diminishing. He couldn't deal with this, he had to get away. He needed out.

"Kurt, what happened?" Sebastian actually sounded concerned, but that was impossible. It was a ploy, a rouse to make another stab at him. Kurt knew it, and he refused to even look up.

"I have to go." Kurt pushed himself up with what strength he could muster. Wobbly at first, he hastily made his way down his previous path towards the exit and leaving Sebastian confused and alone.

Later on that day, Jeff had told Sebastian that Kurt had left school early. Why Jeff thought Sebastian would even care, was beyond him. Sebastian shrugged in response, refusing to clarify. He rubbed his temples and looked out the window, casually playing with his pencil.

The way Princess was acting was odd and the fact that he randomly showed up to Dalton more than halfway through his Senior year was even more concerning. Sebastian heard his professor call his name, he quickly stood responding to the question and sat back down. Damn, he astonished himself sometimes.

He could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. Sebastian licked his lips in anticipation, glancing at the clock and pondering whether it was a booty-call or if there was going to be an initiation tonight.


	3. Initiation

Thank you, everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted, ect. You guys make my day and it really helps me to push this fic forward. Thank you so much. I also will probably forever apologize for the delay getting this out to you. I'm sooooo sorry. Thanks for sticking it out with me! I am determined to finish this!

Thank you to my beta for being patient with me, and for fixing all of my mistakes and pointing out my grammatical errors. Without her this story would be complete rubbish, so please stop by and check out her fanfiction. Her username is Farfollow.

* * *

**:: Chapter 2 :: Initiation ::**

A chill when down his spine.

Something was very, very wrong when the other boy didn't seem to be breathing. Without thinking he made his way over to his side and he placed his ear to the brunette's chest. Nothing.

"Sebastian hurry up, they're coming!" Another dark-haired Warbler hissed, stopping midway through a sprint.

"Go ahead of me!" Sebastian yelled back, pushing down on the boy's chest in a rhythm of threes before pinching the nose and blowing air into his lungs.

His mind was swimming through panic. What was supposed to be a practical joke, an initiation gone wrong. The freshman only wanted to belong to the Warblers, to be a part of something, to fit in. Sebastian remembered now, what it was like to be new and wanting to be noticed. To be surrounded by people who loved and adored you. This boy with those same dreams was laying here cold and not breathing.

Sebastian continued to try CPR, through the fear and frustration. The words, 'It was only supposed to be a joke' kept running through his head, something to laugh about over a bear, not turn into 20 years to life in a prison cell. He felt on the verge of sobbing, but the shock and terror would allow him. He didn't want to be the cause of another person being hurt. Suddenly, he felt the chest heave up quickly and he heard water spurting from the younger boy's mouth and with that water, his own relief bubbled through.

A rough pair of hands moved Sebastian away from the freshman. Sebastian didn't fear the law or the police or the consequences, he feared for the boy being placed onto a stretcher. He was surrounded by EMT, a couple shaking their heads unnoticed. Deep brown depths full of confusion and disoriented horror shattered him into a million pieces. Those brown eyes were puffy and a single tear slipped from them.

Sebastian was being pulled away, a cop trying to get his attention. Sebastian wasn't going to talk. He wasn't going to blame the other Warblers or even tell him that they were there. He kept his eyes locked on those brown orbs, until he could no longer make contact. When the ambulance doors closed and the flashing lights started followed by sirens, his eyes moved with it.

Suddenly he felt familiar presences. Slender arms pulled him into a hug, he could tell she was sobbing stroking his hair and checking to make sure he was okay. His mother, she fretted a lot. He could feel a hole being burned into his back. That must be his father.

He could tell the police and the district attorneys were talking, working a deal. Probably something about keeping this from the press and that his idiot son would pay in some form. He felt his arm being tugged roughly by said District Attorney pulling him from the scene and ushering him quietly into his parents car.

The drive home has passed like seconds to him. Everything passed the window in a blur, his mother's worries and questions fell on deaf ears.

"How could you do this Sebastian? What went through your head?" The angry voice of his father finally pulled him from the dull of his mind, his eyes rounding on his dad as if just now noticing he was there.

His father continued to lectured him, a hand painfully tightening on his elbow. They were standing in their finely furnished living room on the white carpet. Normally his mother would have a fit and curse him in french for even putting his shoes on their grand white carpet, but it seemed she ignored the rule as her own pair of heels were there imprinting the fluffy threads.

"You're reckless and irresponsible. You're a spoiled, senseless brat." His father had never once hit him, placed any sort of physical contact on him. He remembered once a long time ago when he fell off the monkey bars and broke his wrist his father called him reckless but he hugged him and had carried him home from the park. That was the last time he remembered his father touching him, but those same words were always repeated in that same harsh tone, full of anger and resentment.

Whenever the principle called, when his grades were never good enough, being caught sneaking in or out of the house at odd hours of the night. No matter how much Sebastian agreed with him this time about his behavior, the man was a living broken record.

It was his fault that the fresh- Brian? Brian. It was his fault that Brian had gotten hurt. Sebastian was the captain of the Warblers, their leader. He wanted the initiations to be more intriguing and with each one, they became more and more bold. With each one he continued to push the boundaries.

"You're so very lucky Sebastian! I am DA of the state! You ARE so LUCKY that you were not arrested!" his father's words seemed to become louder and louder, his face turning redder than a tomato.

He couldn't help it, he snickered. He needed a release of emotion, he needed something. Looking at his father's face provided the ample opportunity to pause from the negative emotions swirling in him and allow him to let off some steam. The chuckles turned into laughter, bubbling up uncontrollably and border-line hysterical.

"You think this is funny?!" His father hissed with a face contorting into pure ugly rage, "Sebastian this is serious! That boy-"

"That boy?" Sebastian growled, rounding on his father so quick that the man paused momentarily at the ferocity in his son's tone, "That boy? He had a name, Dad. As the DA of the state you should know his name was Brian-"

SMACK.

Sebastian was sure with the way his face had moved on its own from the force of the blow that it was his father who struck him. But no. His mother had her hand out, her fingers were now curled into a fist and she held it against her chest, her other hand gingerly supporting her wrist.

"Do not disrespect your father, Sebastian." She spoke barely above a whisper, her voice firmer than steel. Her lips pressed together in a thin line, staring back at him like brick wall. Sebastian held his cheek not out of pain, but out of surprise. The astonishment clear on his face.

"You could have been arrested," his father continued in a more resigned tone, gathering himself up professionally, "but I was able to get you out of it, for now."

Sebastian stared at his parents, "You should have let them!" He turned away from them storming up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door with tears of guilt forming in the corner of his eyes. He couldn't feel the room around him as he landed on his long narrow bed. He didn't bother to cover himself. He didn't care that he was in street clothes or hadn't brushed his teeth. All he could think of was the poor 14-year-old boy who was hospitalized.

He didn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned as his mind wondered to the injured boy. He shifted grabbing his laptop and clicking on the internet browser to search the hospital the younger boy was taken to. Apparently, their visiting hours were from 6 am to 7 pm. He looked down at the time on the bottom corner of the screen. 4 am. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He stopped looking at them through the darkness. He put his head in his hands and brought his knees to his chest. Why was he so careless? So stupid?

Sebastian shook his head holding in the waves of emotion that threatened to take control. He rolled out of bed, walking silently out to the hall and across to the bathroom. He slipped off his clothes and turned the water up. As he stepped in the steam welcomed his body. The heat of the water was almost unbearable, immediately his toned flesh began to turn a rosy color. He shampooed and washed scrubbing hard at the unseen dirt.

"Shit," he whispered, hands immediately to his eyes. They stung and tears fell, he blamed the soap. Yeah, damn soap. He sat on the floor of the tub, the water jetting onto him. Kneading his achy muscles. He sat there for a bit curled into a ball, the water slowly becoming cooler and cooler. Goosebumps rising on his skin. He shivered, finally turning off the water and grabbing a fluffy towel to dry off his hair and then wrap around his hips.

He didn't bother with his appearance as he usually did. Who cared anyway, right? He threw on a pair of loose-fitting jeans, a polo, and a jacket. Throwing on his closest shoes, grabbing his keys and headed down the stairs. He drove to hospital in a daze, unsure of what he would say to Brian when her saw him. He was nervous and guilty, his knuckles became white on the steering wheel as he gripped it tighter when admitting it. He was a coward.

He walked up to the nurses station signing in. He greeted the tired looking dwarfish woman asking where Brian's room would be. He smiled and thanked her, and headed to his floor. He gripped the door knob cautiously opening it slowly. He closed the door carefully, and walked over to the lonely chair adjacent to his bed. He sat down casually, looking over to Brian's sleeping form. Sebastian stared absently, as time began to slowly tick he found himself drifting to sleep. His eyes grew more and more heavy, until finally sleep greeted him.

Sebastian was finally awoken to something light hitting him in the forehead. H found stray pieces of wadded up paper around him.

"Finally, you woke up. I've been flicking these at you forever." His tone was almost amused, but his deep brown eyes lacked said emotion.

"Hey," Sebastian greeted embarrassed that he had fallen asleep, cheeks flushing involuntary.

"It would seem you got here before anyone else."

Sebastian nodded, "I needed to see you."

"Oh? Don't you think you already did enough?" The boy mocked with a sneer.

He deserved that. Sebastian blinked at him, his mouth opening and then slowly closing not sure what to say. Silence passed for a moment the two just staring at one another.

"I suppose you can't help it though, here to apologize and take responsibility? Well don't. I don't need your sympathy; I don't need your false words. If you're worried about your reputation or even if I'll rat you out to the cops, I won't. Don't worry Sebastian, you can go about life normally." Brian smiled, voice echoing in false sincerity.

Sebastian shook his head quickly, "I do want to apologize-"

"Shut up." Sebastian obeyed tightly locking his lips, unable to do much else.

"You want to make things better? Start with yourself and then with every single person you've ever tormented."

"I should go," he said without looking at Brian.

"Sebastian," Brian said calmly, now locking their eyes together, "Don't bother turning yourself in, and you really need to think about what I said. Think about your actions. Agonize over them, and learn not to be so selfish."

Sebastian wasn't sure how their meeting would go, but he never thought it would be like this. Biting his lower lips and he nodded, exiting the room far more confused than he was earlier. For the first time things felt out of his control.

With a mind that was burdened and too full he decided to get a coffee and try to sort out the events and words spoken. His phone buzzed in his pocket and with practiced motion his hand slid unlocking the phone and opening his messages. Something about Nick wanting to know where the hell he was, but he glossed over it and typed a simple response. School just wasn't an option today.

Sebastian paused as he happened to notice a certain blue-eyed princess. He grabbed his order off the counter, and headed over to him noticing the solemn look on his porcelain features. He pulled out the chair opposite sitting as though he was oblivious that the other boy was there.

At first Kurt looked startled, and then slightly curiously suspicious, "What are you doing here Meerkat?"

"Ga- Kurt," 'one step at a time,' he thought, "getting coffee." Sebastian stated matter-of-fact holding out his cup.

Sea colored eyes rolled in exasperation, "I see that but why aren't you at school?"

"You're not either," deadpanned Sebastian.

"Right," Kurt shifted looking rather uncomfortable, "so when did you learn to pronounce my name?"

"What are you talking about Princess?" He teased. Kurt huffed folding his arms, but there was an amused smile.

'Maybe _this_ was a good place to start.'


End file.
